A Day in the Life 8
by BackToReality2
Summary: 8th ONE IN THE SERIES. Julia films a new movie, and Dylan makes a promise you won't forget. Check it out and review.
1. I've Learned

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait for the 8th one, but HERE IT IS! The trailer, and the first chapter. Hope you like, and please review it! **

**Love you guys!!! .:julia:.****

* * *

So, she's a TEEN POP SENSATION...**

Clip of Julia signing some autographs for fans

**And she's turning 16..**

Clip of Julia and Dylan dancing at her party

**Now she has a new movie...**

Clip of Julia filming

**And you know it's going to be BIG**

Clip of the premeire with all the cast, and then another of everyone in the theatre clapping and cheering

**Starring Julia Young**

Clip of Julia saying, "Hey, I'm Julia."

**Dylan Sprouse**

Clip of Dylan giving Julia a REALLY pretty ring

**Cole Sprouse**

Clip of Cole and Dylan giving Julia a thumbs up

**With appearances by Judy Tran, Pia Ortiz, and Ally Rohe**

Clip of them yelling "Come on! The party is about to start!"

**-A Day in the Life**

**_-----With Julia Young, and turning SWEET 16

* * *

_**

**-Chapter 1 "I've learned…"**

My SWEET SIXTEEN is in exactly 3 hours and 14 minutes. Well, at least that's when the party's starting anyway.

I sat down on my bed, and then laid back onto the gold comforter, and started to think about what I've learned this far in my lifetime.

In my sixteen years on this planet, I've learned a lot about life, and a lot about hard work and dedication.

I learned that when you want something, you need to go for it, with all your might and all of you heart. You need to never give up, even if you get disappointed and discouraged.

I've learned that when you want something, it's not given to you. You have to really work hard, and then when you do get it, you work even HARDER than you did before.

I've also found out what the longest word in the dictionary is, and how to find the circumference of a circle.

I've learned a lot along the ride to where I am now.

I also learned a lot about love, and how much you can literally care about someone. You can even care about them more than yourself at times of the day.

Dylan taught me that lesson, and also that every person has a person in this world that they are supposed to be with, and that we've found ours; each other.

I've had to deal with some losses too. Don't think it's all fun and happy all the time, 24/7. It's not.

I had to learn to deal with the loss of my dad earlier this month, which was a really hard thing for me to do.

I've learned that I had to stop crying and that I had to deal with it that he wasn't going to come back for one last goodbye from me.

I've learned who my friends are, and who TRUE friends are; what they're made of. I've made some along this journey of mine, and still held onto some that I had before this wild ride took place.

Also, I recently learned that when people come up to you by the dozens, wanting to take a picture with you for their _Myspace_, that you're a really big star.

Most of all, I learned a ton of things about myself that I never even knew about me. Like, that I have this amazing voice under everything, and that I can be funny without being stupid.

Or that I can love someone so much that if I hurt them the tiniest bit, I start to hurt inside too.

I met Donald Trump earlier today, and I realized that I could hold myself back and not yell out, "You're fired!" right up in his face. Even though I REALLY wanted to.

This is the day everyone dreams about; their sweet sixteen. It's the day when you get your first car, and have the best birthday party you have ever had.

Yes, it's even better than when you turned 1 and smashed the cake into your face because you didn't know how to use a fork.

I have the perfect dress for tonight. It's white with black polka dots, and has black velvet in the middle, with lace on the edges of it too.

I have all my friends here, and my boyfriend who I couldn't be more in love with at the moment.

All of my family is here, who are the people that I am eternally grateful for what they have put up with.

They have gone through the good times and the bad with me, and have been along for every step for this ride I'm on.

Also, they have seen me at my best, and at my worst, and at the most confusing times in my lifetime.

They had to deal with my horrible mood swings, and deal with my tears and screams when I'm in pain and hurting.

Through it all, they still love me. Though all my mistakes, and all the times that I've hurt them, they still love me unconditionally.

I got up off of my bed, straightening out where I had wrinkled it and laid. I went up to my mirror, to see my face, the 16 year old in front of my own eyes.

I had gotten more mature in the past years, and now I could tell the most out of any other year.

I looked at the girl in the mirror, through all of her mistakes and all of the good times. I'm 16 today.


	2. At a Loss for Words

**So, here is the second chapter, and I'm telling myself that this is all that I will post today. SO, enjoy and REVIEW it. **

**Love you loves! .:julia:.

* * *

****-Chapter 2 "At a loss for words…"**

People were rushing everywhere with plates, bows, shoes, and even my dog for some odd reason. This party was THE place to be tonight, and the busiest.

I was in my room, sitting in front of my mirror, letting my hair stylist Cindy do my thick hair into big curls. I looked over to see my dress hanging up in the corner on a rack; it was beautiful.

After she finished, I went over to my dress and carefully took it off the rack, using both of my hands to do so.

I gently put it onto the comforter of my bed, and then put the hanger back on the rack, turning to face the dress.

I smiled, since it was single handing the most beautiful thing I had ever worn in my entire life. I lifted the dress up off the soft surface of my bed, and put it on.

I adjusted the bottom so that it poofed out in all the right places, and was flat in the ones where it needed to be. Once I did that, I have to say that I looked simply beautiful. Well, to me anyway.

I was adjusting my hair so that I didn't look like a horrible Shirley Temple wannabe, when my cell phone started to ring to my song, "My Everything," Dylan's ring that I had set for him.

I picked up my pink RAZR off of the wood surface of my dresser and flipped it open to say, "Hello?"

"Hey," Dylan said in his smooth voice, "would it be bad luck for me to see you before the party?" He asked, making my crack up on the other end of the line.

"Dylan, it's my party, not our wedding." I said, still giggling a little, and cracking up at him.

"I know, just checking though. So, can I come in?" He asked, knowing that I was going to say that he could.

"Yes, you can come in." I said, hanging up on him altogether and putting my phone back where it was on my dresser.

The door opened, and Dylan stepped in. He looked HOT. I mean, he usually is hot, but not THIS hot.

He was in jeans and a button down black and white vertical striped shirt, a majority of it was black, with a white shirt underneath. It was visible because he had the top 4 buttons of the shirt open.

"Hey!" I said, Dylan grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to kiss me lightly.

"Hey yourself. You look great." He said, stepping back and looking at me, his eyes from up to down, in awe at the whole thing.

"Not too bad yourself." I said, smiling, giggling a bit, and having him kiss me lightly again.

"Well, thank you very much. I have something to give you, since I didn't want to make a big scene at the party about it." He replied to me, letting go of my hips and pulling something that was in a little black box out of his pocket.

"Ok, what is it?" I said, confused at why it was in one of those boxes that hold wedding rings and everything.

"This." He said, lifting the lid to the box, for me to see a beautiful white gold ring, with 2 tiny diamonds on the side of a slightly bigger one that was in the middle.

"Dylan, wha-"I said, and then he cut me off from what I had been about to say to him.

"I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. This is a promise ring, from me. I promise you that I'll love you always, and that I'll be there for you whenever, wherever you need me. I love you Julia; happy sweet 16." He said, making me go speechless, trying to search for some words.

I couldn't say anything to that. Nothing could top what he just said to me that moment. He slid the ring onto my finger, which was shaking, making me at loss for any words.

So, I didn't say anything at all. I got closer to him, and then his lips gently touched my own, my hands around his neck, the ring on my left pointer finger. It fit perfectly.

"Come on, the party's about to start you guys!" Judy and Ally called from the hallway, since we left the door open to see it.

"Yah, I want some of that cake!" Cole said, running up behind them with Pia at his side.

Pia laughed, and then said, "Yah, so stop swapping spit and being all mushy and COME ON."

His hand went into my own, and then we ran out of the room, and down the stairs, laughing our heads off and looking like complete idiots, but we didn't care.

We were together, and this was my SWEET SIXTEEN.


	3. I will NEVER forget this Night

**Hey everyone!!! So, here's chapter 3, since I have nothing better to do than update the story. I'm almost done with this story in the series, and will soon be working on the 9th one, since I'm going to have 10 in the series. So, if you have any ideas for the 9th one, SHARE them with me in a review or a message. Thanks! Enjoy the 3rd chapter! **

**Love you guys! .:julia:.

* * *

****-Chapter 3 "I would never forget this night."**

The room was dark, with everyone dancing and the music cranked up to the highest point.

All of my friends from Texas were there, doing the shimmy to "Fergalicious".

It was the most random sight to come down the stairs to see everyone in your living room doing the shimmy.

My famous friends from movies and _The Suite Life_, mostly Disney Channel people, were all dancing too.

Dylan and I walked around, saying hi to everyone from Disney Channel and the movies we have worked on.

I couldn't stop smiling. It was just this attachment to my face that wouldn't go away. People thought I was like, on drugs or something.

There was a ton of food. I probably gained like, 5 pounds from all the food I stuffed my face with. Pretty bad, huh?

There was some talk of a special surprise from my mom that was waiting for me outside. I couldn't think of what it could be.

I walked outside with Dylan, Cole, Ally, Judy, and everyone behind us and gasped. It was a car. But not just ANY car, the car I WANTED.

It was a small, shiny, yellow Mini Cooper. It had a white convertible top and chrome spinners on the wheels.

I stood in awe at the car. Everyone started to cheer and whistle as Dylan handed me the keys he got from my mom.

The smile that was currently plastered to my face suddenly got bigger and bigger. I started to laugh, a little giggle, with the smile ear to ear, big and wide across my face.

The rest of the night couldn't have gone any better than the first half of it. We all had a total blast.

When we were cutting my cake, everyone got out their cameras to take a picture. So, when I blew out the candles, I almost fell back from all the flashes of cameras.

But, it was cool. The cake was REALLY good too, my favorite; chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cake. I had about 4 pieces before the night ended.

It was now the end of the night. Everyone was going out the door in the huge conga line we started at the end of the party, saying that they had an amazing time.

A couple people stayed back after the party though to say a special happy birthday to me.

They were my good friends; Dylan, Cole, Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens, Miley Cyrus, Zac Efron, and Corbin Bleu.

Of course, Ally, Judy, and Pia were checking out all my cool presents that I had gotten that were in the corner of the room.

Dylan was next to me, his arm around my waist, with Ashley on my other side. We were all talking about how much fun we had that night.

"That was awesome!" Miley said, making Vanessa and Ashley say the same thing.

"Yah! Great party!" Zac said, leaning down to my height and hugging me, Dylan's arm coming out from around my waist.

"See you tomorrow at your audition JJ!" Miley said as she, Ashley, and Vanessa went out the door, following Zac.

"Bye JJ!" Vanessa and Ashley chimed in.

"Yah, same here, great party J!" Corbin said, leaning down to me, just as Zac did and hugging me. "J" was his nickname for me since my last album came out.

"Thanks for coming!" I yelled out to them, as they all got into Zac's Firebird and drove off down my street.

Now only Dylan and Cole were left.

"I had a blast!" Cole said, coming closer to me and hugging my tightly, me returning the hug.

Cole went out the door, saying goodbye to Pia and everyone and then waiting for Dylan.

Dylan turned to me, smiling. "I had a great time, I hope you did too." He said this, pulling my closer to him.

"I did. And thank you for the amazing gift. I love it, and you." I said, pausing after saying that I loved it, making a moment of suspense.

He pulled me closer and kissed me passionately, with my right foot rising up, and soon after, so did my left.

So, he was lifting me off the ground, with my hands around his neck, holding on for dear life, thinking that he would drop me sooner or later after a couple seconds.

They both left eventually, and it was a good thing, because it was already 12 at night by now.

I had to get to bed, since I was auditioning for a movie role tomorrow. I needed to get to sleep anyways, because I was beat.

I could barely walk without getting woozy. You could have sworn I was wasted, when I really just had too much fun.

Today was my sweet sixteen. I had the most wonderful time of my life. It was amazing.

This is one of those nights that I will NEVER forget about.


	4. Don't get too Confident

**Hello everyone! Since this chapter isn't too long, I'm gonna put up the next chapter too! YAY! Well, thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, and I need all of you to help me with ideas for the 9th story in the series. So, tell me your ideas for it! I wanna hear 'em! **

**Love you guys! .:julia:.****

* * *

-Chapter 4 "Don't get too confident"**

I awoke with my hair tangled up behind my head, making me feel uncomfortable, since I don't like my hair tangled.

My eyes opened to the light that was pouring in through my window, making me blink a couple of times and squint a bit.

Judy was collapsed on the other side of my bed, snoring slightly, with her right foot jammed into my lower back.

Ally, on the other hand, was asleep in my huge chair on the other side of the room, curled up into a little ball with no blanket.

Today, I was going to audition for a movie, which was untitled at the moment, which usually movies are when they are first starting out.

Miley was meeting me at the audition, for moral support. Plus, afterward, she is going with Ally, Judy, and I to lunch.

Pia is hanging out with Cole today, while Dylan is doing press things and hanging out with his dad a bit.

We all got up within 5 minutes, which is the maximum amount of time that I could have Judy's foot in my back any longer.

Judy got dressed in some jeans with a navy short sleeve shirt with polka dots on it. Her shoes were some white outlined flip flops that she stole from my closet. Her silky black hair was half up, using a white ribbon to hold it up.

Ally had on her usual _Hollister_ shirt and jeans, with flip flops from _Abercrombie_ to go with it. Her dirty blonde hair was straight, with her bangs held up by a clip on the top of her head.

I was in jeans also, with a glittery yellow one-inch strap shirt that was covered in silver sequins. I had on white cowboy boots on with it also, the jeans tucked in on the ends.

My recently highlighted brown hair was curly, as it was last night, with my bangs held up, just as Ally's hair was on her also.

I looked over the script briefly on the car ride over to the studio where they were holding the auditions at.

Then, I noticed that I started to shake, since the script started to move little by little, up and down in my hands.

"You okay Julia?" Ally asked, grabbing the top of my hand to stop it from shaking any more.

"Yah, I'm just a little nervous." I replied to her, closing the script, and getting out of the car, because it had just stopped in the parking lot outside the studio.

Once we walked in, I saw all the other hopefuls for a role in the movie, waiting to audition, just like I was about to do.

Miley was sitting there waiting for us, next to a guy about our age, looking like she was creeped out by him a bit.

"Thank goodness you guys got here! That guy had his hand going up my back under my shirt!" She said to us, freaked out, running really fast up toward us, afraid that he was following her.

"Oh my gosh!" We all shouted, laughing a little, all of us hugging her at the same time, like a group hug kind of thing.

When it was finally my turn to audition, all the nervousness went down the drain.

I did the screen test and a scene from the script, and the producers seemed like they enjoyed it and said that they would get back to me in a couple days to tell me if I got the part.

I feel pretty confident about the audition. But, in this business, you have to learn to not get too confident.


	5. At least I can Act

**This chapter is a little longer than the last one was. I hope all of you like it! Thanks for the support! **

**Love ya'll! .:julia:.

* * *

****-Chapter 5 "At least I can act…"**

The next couple of days, I was like, freaking out, and shaking all the time around the house.

This always happens when I audition for things, if they don't call right away or anything. I mean, I get nervous about if they even liked me or if they're going to even call at all.

One day Dylan thought I was going nuts and needed sweets because my blood sugar was low or something, but it was just nervousness.

Today, I was so nervous, since it had been 3 days already and they STILL hadn't called me back on the audition.

So, Dylan said he was going to calm me down by going to the beach, maybe teaching me how to surf a little, while Cole and Pia went with Judy to the mall to hang out.

I walked onto the beach with Dylan, his hand laced in mine, sand in-between my toes, making them itch a little.

I was in my new bikini I just bought on sale at TARGET for $10.00, which was white with all different sweets and deserts on it.

I brought some boy shorts to put over my bikini bottoms when I learn to surf, since I don't wanna flash anyone.

Now we were sitting in the sand, with me on my knees, making a "sand castle", which looked more like a sand clumped pile to me, if you would have asked me.

"You wanna surf now?" Dylan said, pushing one more layer of sand into our clump and then stopping.

"Sure!" I said, jumping up, putting on the boy shorts, and then grabbing his hand, pulling him up and running toward the waves coming in onto the shore toward us.

So, he ATTEMPTED to teach me how to surf. But, of course, it didn't work out so well. The thing was, I CAN'T SURF worth a shit. I'm totally serious about that.

I fell like, EVERY time I actually stood up on the board. One time Dylan showed me how to surf by just doing it himself, and then I realized I'm not a surfer. He was WAY better than my falling EVER was.

He said it was "cute". I thought it was EMBARASSING, but I'm not gonna make a big fuss about it.

I made him get me an ice cream to make me feel better about not being a pro surfer.

It was when we were sitting in our chairs, eating some pizza that my cell phone, which was in my bag on the sand beside me, started to ring to "Smack that" by Akon, my ringer for unknown calls.

I lifted it out of the sand covered bag, swallowing one last bite of pizza and then saying, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Julia Young?" The voice on the other end said back to me, it was a woman.

"Yes it is who is this?" I replied, curious to know who the heck was calling me.

"This is Tina, the director of the movie you auditioned for a couple days ago, we are sorry to get back to you so late." She answered, making me almost drop the phone.

"It's alright." I said, just wanting her to tell me if I got the damn part or not.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you congratulations on getting the part of Belle in the movie. Filming starts Friday morning at 10. Be there, ok?" She said, almost making me drop the phone in my greasy pizza.

"Yes, will do. Thank you so much!" I almost yelled, closing the phone and looking over to Dylan, who looked totally lost in what I had just heard on the phone.

"What?" Dylan asked, as I smiled his way at him, not able to stop, so I just stared like a maniac at him.

"I got the part!!!!" I yelled, so excited that I knocked over my slice of pizza off the chair into the sand, not caring as Dylan hugged me and lifted me up to spin me around in a circle.

I CAN'T surf worth a shit, but at least I CAN act.


	6. Going to the Set

**Hey everyone! Here is the 6th chapter. I give some credit to Sprouse-Fan for giving me the idea and inspiration for the character of Matt Sizemore. He also helped me get over my writers block and to keep writing this series.**

**SO, in other news, for all of you I Saw you From Across the Room fans, there is going to be a sequel to it. I just started writing it, so it may be awhile before I post, but just wanted to let you know!**

**Enjoy chapter 6 and review! .:julia:.****

* * *

-Chapter 6 "Going to the Set."**

So, I got the part. I'm so excited about starting to film on Friday! I haven't done a movie in forever!

And another bonus, I've been thinking about my dad a lot lately with turning 16 and all, so the movie will take my mind off of that for awhile now, you know?

I arrived on the set of my movie, in a jean skirt and a white lace spaghetti strap shirt with lots of beads on it.

I had on a couple of necklaces, one from Dylan, and then the other was black with big pink pearls on it. I also had on some old black flip flops from the Dollar Store.

Dylan and Cole were out doing interviews for the day, and then gonna go hang out with some of their friends at the arcade down town.

But, I of course, couldn't go, for 2 reasons. The first was because the movie was filming in San Diego, and the second was that I wasn't in LA. So, oh well.

I just found out that I have dance rehearsals for almost 2 weeks before we start filming the ACTUAL movie. I hope the other cast members are pretty cool.

I walked into the dance studio to see what looked like the cast members all in a little circle, talking to each other about something, but I couldn't imagine what.

I walked up closer to them, and then started to talk.

"Hey. I'm Julia." I said, then having them all turn around to face me, in astonishment, like I was the one they were talking about or something.

All the cast members but 1 of them scattered away, going in all different directions, like they were afraid that I bite.

"Hey, I'm Matt. Matt Sizemore and I'm a huge fan of yours. You're a wonderful singer, not to mention actress." He said to me, making me smile and shaking his hand.

"Well, nice to meet you Matt. I'm Julia." I replied as a shook his hand gently.

"So, you must be playing Belle right?" He asked me, as I put down my purse in the corner of the room.

"Yah, I sure am! Who are you playing? The handsome prince who I fall madly in love with or something?" I said back, guessing his own part.

"Yah, that's me all right. His name is actually Charlie, but handsome prince is good too." I laughed, smiling a little.

Matt and I got along really well. He's hilarious, and I was cracking up all day long at everything he said.

Everyone in the cast are big fans of me, so I signed some autographs here and there. Which, in fact, was super cool to do.

The rest of the cast members are really cool too.

Alyson Stoner plays one of my friends, and the rest play Matt's friends, who are people that I've never heard of that will be big one day.

Today on the set, we just had a script run through of the whole movie, and we will start dance rehearsals tomorrow at 11.

The whole cast is going out for breakfast tomorrow morning; I think I heard something about IHop.

Yay! I love that place. You can have breakfast, lunch, or dinner! It's like getting 3 meals in one!

I called Dylan earlier when I was bored, since nobody was on MySpace or anything like that.

He told me that he misses me, and that him and Cole are planning to come down here in a couple days to visit me and see us rehearse.

I had a weird feeling when I went to sleep in my bed at the _La Quinta Inn and Suites_ tonight. I know that this will be a fantastic movie, and it'll be really big.

With Matt, me, and all the other great cast members working on this, it will be a GREAT movie to see.


	7. And, ACTION!

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 7...which I LOVE the most in the whole story in the series. Well, next to chapter 9..**

**ANYHOO..just reminding all of you, I Saw You From Across the Room is going to have a sequel..which is in the works right now, and it's titled: I Saw you Steel my Boyfriend and I want REVENGE. So, you should enjoy that, I know I will.**

**So, review if you like this chapter, and I'll update another chapter tomorrow! Bye loves! .:julia:.

* * *

****-Chapter 7 "And…ACTION!"**

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight!" Our choreographer Kelly yelled to all of the cast members as we started to dance to the major dance number, _You know You Want Him_.

We were almost done with learning the dances now. The music played louder and louder…

_You know you want Him baby…_

_You know you do..._

This dance was the most important dance of the movie supposedly. We worked harder on this dance than we had on the other 2.

This one wasn't even the finale dance either. The finale dance was the one we worked the LEAST hard on, since everyone had their attention set on this one.

The filming was starting tomorrow. I know all my lines, word for word by now.

Since when we rehearse, I usually have time to look over them. And once you look over lines about 20 times, you should know them by heart.

**-ON THE SET**

So, right now at this exact moment of 12 in the afternoon, we have filmed about 6 scenes so far.

We also just got back from lunch, at our new favorite place to eat, IHOP. We eat there all the time now.

The cast asked me questions about my dad and all, making me feel uncomfortable, until Matt told them to stop since it had only been like what, a couple weeks?

We are set to film all the scenes without the dance numbers in them in 2 weeks, after we finish everything else.

Right now, we were in the middle of the first week.

Today though, we at least have to get through the 10th scene, and then that would be a good stopping point for the day so far.

Right now, I was filming the 7th scene, with Matt.

"AND…ACTION!" The director, Tina, yelled as the man with the clapper slammed it and yelled, "TAKE ONE!"

I started to say my line, "Will you quit following me?!" I walked off a little, with Matt following me.

"I say you like me, right?" He said his line, and I fired back, trying to say my own.

"No, I don't think so. I really think you're an annoying guy who won't stop following me around."

My line came out perfect, and then, in the corner by all the cameras, I saw Dylan and Cole, with their thumbs up, cheering me on.

"Playing hard to get, that's what I think." Matt said, very in character at the moment.

"Yah, hard to get rid of you!" I said, and then pushing Matt into the lake, well, his character into the lake.

Matt said his final lines, and then they called "CUTT!" and then said that we would resume filming in 15 minutes.

They had to get Matt dried off for the next scene and get me into a different outfit, while fixing my hair.

I ran over to Dylan and Cole, who were both standing off to the side, and had just watched the scene take place.

"That was awesome! Although, I would hate to be Matt, getting pushed into the water like that. With all the lizards and-"Cole started to say, getting cut off by Dylan.

"What he MEANS to say is great job. You were awesome out there." Dylan said, hugging me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Then, Cole hugged me. "I have to go, costume change, and then fix of hair." I said, getting a sad look on my face of the thought of leaving them to go into wardrobe.

"Ok, we'll be here!" Dylan yelled as I walked off to my trailer, looking back at them every once in a while, glad that I didn't trip flat on my face when I wasn't looking forward.


	8. Promotion

**Hello everyone! I love this chapter, along with 7 and 9, I hope you will too! Right now, I'm busy at work on A Day in the Life 9 for all of you, which will be finished in about 5 or 6 days if I'm determined enough to write. Here's chapter 8, you know you wanna review it!**

**Love you loves! .:julia:.

* * *

****-Chapter 8 "Promotion"**

The next couple of weeks we filmed the movie. Now, it was wrapped up, and all of the promo pictures had been taken.

It was premiering tomorrow night, and I was doing press stuff with Matt. Or else, if he wasn't with me, I went solo.

Today, I'm going on _Regis and Kelly_ again for the second time, the last time I went I was only 14.

Ally, Judy, Pia, Cole, and Dylan were all in the front row from what I could see backstage.

I was peeking out from the side door to the stage, and the show was about to start.

I was in black leggings, with a long top that was black with crème colored dots, with some green here and there too. I had on little silver flats too, with my hair down in big curls.

The show started, and they did their thing where they talk for 10 or 15 minutes at the start. Then, after 20 minutes, I finally heard my name called by Regis.

The crowd cheered loudly as I walked out and to my chair, getting hugs from both Regis and Kelly.

**Kelly:** Well, haven't you grown up?

Audience laughed

**Regis:** I know, last time I saw you, you were 14, and you had just released your SECOND album. Is that right?

**Me:** Yah! It's been awhile hasn't it?

**Kelly:** I know, and now you're 16! But, in that time, what have you done?

**Me:** Well, I've done a couple movies, and released another album with a couple new songs and just some favorites that everyone likes. I also went on my first big national tour, which was very exciting for me.

Audience claps and whistles

**Regis:** And, your new movie comes out in 3 days with Matt Sizemore, what's that about?

**Me:** Yes I do have a movie! Audience claps It's kind of like a modern day _Beauty and the Beast_, with my character, Belle, going on a new adventure to a new school and town with her dad, and she meets this guy Charlie, who is the most popular guy in school that likes her. But, she thinks he's totally annoying. But, in the end, there is a total surprise to my character.

**Kelly:** So, you're saying that Matt Sizemore is ugly? Because you said, Beauty, which you are, and the Beast, so Matt is the beast or what?

Audience laughs

**Me:** No! He's super nice and hilarious. I heard that he was voted hottie of the year in TEEN PEOPLE magazine.

Audience whistles

**Regis:** So what did you and your other co-stars do on set?

**Me:** Well, when we weren't filming or in rehearsal, we all usually went to IHOP and we actually went there so much they gave us a discount. Me and Allyson Stoner, who is in the movie with me, go shopping all the time and stuff. So, I had a fun time filming it for the fans. They are going to absolutely love it!

**Kelly:** Well, my kids told me to ask you this. When are you going to come out with another CD, since it's been almost a year now.

**Me:** I should be doing something soon, and hopefully it will come out early next year, or maybe even late this year. But, I'm defiantly going to do something in the next couple of months.

**Regis:** Thank you Julia. And DON'T FORGET to go see Julia's new movie, _The Little Things_, in theatres everywhere in 3 days!

The interview was over, and then the show went to commercial. I signed some stuff for Kelly's kids and some of the camera guys kids' and then went into the audience to sign some things for some kids that were there to see me.

It was so amazing to see everyone that was there to support me with everything.

Afterward, all of us went out to eat some ice cream and goof off a little bit before tomorrow.

The premiere was tomorrow for me, since they are always before it comes out in theatres, so I had to relax a little.

This movie is going to be HUGE. I just have this feeling, in the pit of my stomach. I knew it when I looked into that crowd today, and I felt SO proud of everything that I do.


	9. Amazing Night

**Update of the dayyy! I'm so tired..I hadda get up at 7/30 this morning, and going to sleep at 2 isn't that helfpful either. SO, anyhoo, here is chapter 9, and now I'm going to go work on A Day in the Life 9, or else SLEEP.**

**Love you guys! REVIEW! .:julia:.****

* * *

****-Chapter 9 "Amazing Night."**

This night was going to be great, a night that I would always remember forever.

I was looking great, and I felt it too. Everyone was happy about going to this premiere.

I was in a dark brown spaghetti strap dress with gold sparkles scattered upon it everywhere.

My hair was curly, with half of it up out of my face. I had on gold two inch heels too.

We arrived in the limo, all of us; Matt, Alyson, and all the cast members who played Matt's friends in the movie. Also in the limo were, Dylan, Cole, Ally, Judy, Cody, and Pia.

Matt opened the door to all of the flashing bulbs of cameras taking pictures of all of us. They all wanted us here and there, all together for pictures in their magazines.

During the night, I had to take a ton of pictures with the cast, but mostly Matt. I took some with Dylan, but not too many, since he wasn't in the cast of the movie or anything.

We all walked into the theatre where they were showing the movie, and all sat down together.

But, just when I thought the movie was about to start, they called up Matt and I to make a speech, with everyone in the audience clapping as we went up to the microphone.

"Thank you so much!" I said into the microphone, loud enough for everyone to hear me over the clapping.

Matt continued on for me, "Thanks to all of the fans also, for making this movie possible, and thanks to all of you for coming here to see it tonight, I'm sure it will be great."

"Thank you, enjoy _The Little Things_ everyone!" I yelled, with Matt helping me on the last part.

We walked off of the stage, and back to our seats in the second row, behind the director and producers for the movie.

The movie played, with the audience of celebrities laughing at the funny parts, and watching closely at the really sweet parts, followed by an "Aww" After they were over with.

The movie was over, and the audience went crazy, including all of my friends, who were all in the row behind me.

All of the cast stood up, and took a bow, since we were all so proud of this movie and all the hard work we had done.

Then, when we thought it was over, more footage came, from the behind-the-scenes feature we did for the DVD.

All of us sat back down and watched as we showed the audience our trailers and secret things on the set of the movie.

When the feature was over and everything, all of the celebrities went out of the theatre, and some of my favorite stars said hi to me and everything. Like, Orlando Bloom, Steve Martin, and even my favorite, Adam Sandler.

When I got outside with Dylan, Cole, and all of my friends, I saw a huge mob of kids on the other side of the rope on the sides of the red carpet, waiting to meet me.

So, I signed a couple autographs for them, took some pictures, and some of them just asked for a hug from me and that's it.

This night was the best ever.

I just can't wait until it comes out in theatres, because if it was this big with celebrities, then it will be HUGE with the fans.


	10. The Big News

**Hello everyone! Sorry about not updating yesterday...busy day. But, I'm updating today, and I have to get to work on A Day in the Life 9 after I update. So, here is the LAST CHAPTER of the 8th one, enjoy. AND REVIEW! **

**Love you guys! .:julia:.

* * *

****-Chapter 10 "The Big News"**

I have the greatest news ever given to me. _The Little Things_ has been #1 in theatres for almost 2 weeks now.

It's almost as popular as _High School Musical_ and _Pirates of the Caribbean_! I can't believe it has done this well.

The soundtrack was #1 for only a week, but I'm still happy with it, I mean, it was at least at #1 for some time.

Now that the movie has done so well, I have no clue what to do next. Should I do another movie? Or should I do another album again?

I have no clue, since everyone wants me to do another movie, but I wanna take a brake from everything now. I just need to sit back and relax, and do absolutely nothing for awhile, you know?

There was a knock at my front door. I jumped off my bed, and raced down the stairs to open the door to Dylan and Cole. They were both smiling, and looked really happy.

"What's all the smiling about?" I asked, as they both came in and I shut the door with a slight slam.

"You would never guess where we get to go!" Cole said, getting more excited as he told me.

"Where? Where could you possibly go to be this excited?" I asked, getting a little excited myself by their presence.

"Italy! Actually, Rome, but that's still in Italy! I'm so excited; we leave in a couple days!" Cole said, almost jumping up and down with all of the excitement in him.

"That's so awesome!" I said, hugging Cole, who was now literally bouncing up and down in my doorway.

"I know, I have to go tell Pia, she'll be so psyched!" He said as he opened my front door and bounced down the sidewalk.

"The only problem is that we're leaving for a week, and I won't be able to see you." Dylan said, who had been quiet this whole time that Cole was bouncing up and down.

"I know…" I said, and then he interrupted me in mid-sentence, with some more important news.

"But, I have something for you to keep you busy that week!" He said, getting a little more excited than he had been before.

He pulled out a little envelope from his back pocket, handed it to me, and said, "Well, OPEN IT!", when I just sat there and stared at it for a couple minutes.

I did as he said, and opened the little leather envelope to see a ticket, along with my own passport; it was a ticket to Rome, Italy in a couple of days, on May the 8th. I think the ticket is for me.

"What's this for?" I asked, still in shock, not knowing what the ticket was about at all.

"It's a ticket, a ticket for you to come with Cole and me to Italy in a couple of days. It wouldn't be the same without you there you know." He said, smiling, with my face going into OMG mode.

"Really; I get to go with you and Cole to Italy?!" I asked, getting more excited, almost looking like Cole had.

"Not just you; Pia gets to go too! We've been saving up our money to take both of you! Isn't it great?" He said this, looking like Cole had as he bounced up and down.

"This is SO awesome!" I said, as he picked me up and twirled me around in a circle like he had done before.

I could only wonder what Italy could have in store for the 4 of us all together. Well, we were about to find out.


End file.
